


spirit confined

by glazers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, Demons, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazers/pseuds/glazers
Summary: one of the many adventures of indentured demons jongin and minseok and the tasks they carry out for lucifer.





	spirit confined

**Author's Note:**

> “The River Styx is a principal river in the Greek underworld (also called Hades). The river forms a border between the underworld and the world of the living. The word means hate in Greek and is named after the goddess, Styx. She was the daughter of Oceanus and Tethys.“
> 
> “According to Dante, the river could be found in the fifth circle of hell, where vengeful sinners were drowned in its murky waters.”

minseok wakes up sometime after midnight. it always went like that, anyway. his head throbbed the way it would if he had done heavy drinking the night before, but he knows it’s just the impact of being thrown up from styx. he waits a few beats before sitting up, his chest aching to the point he wants to scream. it’s like this, too, always. minseok blinks in the dark and desperately looks around for anyone else, lucifer or a messenger. fucking anyone. there’s a paper folded neatly on the nightstand that minseok reaches for despite the ache in his chest. there’s a name scribbled on it, a few instructions and then two tickets to what looks like a gala. the pain spreads from his chest to his stomach. 

 

minseok screams, the pain almost bad enough to make him want to tear his skin open. there’s some cluttering down the hall and then a soft, “minseok?” he feels the pain start to sway when jongin appears in the doorway. in this world, this realm, his hair is long in the front. he almost looks young, twenty barely. “is it okay, now?”

 

“start appearing quicker.” minseok demands, sitting up and wincing from the throbbing in his head. “you know the pain starts when i can’t find you.” 

 

“the river swallowed me before i could leave right behind you.” jongin says, walking to sit next to minseok. “sorry. you look good.”

 

“it’s fine.” minseok spares a glance at the mirror next to them and sees light brown hair, shorter than he normally liked, but it wasn’t like he could complain about it. “i don’t know what the use is of changing our hair whenever we get thrown up here.”

 

“keep it interesting.” jongin smiles, “where are we going today?”

 

“a gala.” minseok tries his best to ignore the hand resting on his thigh. “we have to send down some lawyer.”

 

“my turn?”

 

minseok nods. normally, it was minseok snapping necks or choking someone until they gave way, but jongin had gotten into the habit of it these days. some time ago, jongin had stepped on a guy’s neck for ten minutes and didn’t even blink, only sighed when his body finally went still. it wasn’t sport, what they did. it was sort of a job, community service that styx allowed them to do sometimes. drowning in that river was pure evil and minseok was thankful whenever they could leave, even if it meant killing bad people to send them to hell. lucifer is always hungry. 

 

“did you miss me?” jongin whispers suddenly, catching minseok off guard. minseok looks beside him and nods, figures he had kind of missed jongin. lucifer and his henchmen knew very well that minseok and jongin wouldn’t do any dirty work unless it was with each other. he’d tried splitting them up once, putting minseok in some fucked up small town in oregon and jongin in osaka. minseok had clawed at his chest when the pain began once he woke up. since then, jongin was sent with him whenever they had a task. minseok didn’t know how they ended up tied at the hip, but he never hated it. jongin was sometimes a bit much, but he was merely a young soul. 

 

“i smell like mud.” minseok says. “i’m gonna look for the shower.” 

 

jongin, like always, follows behind him, beams and says that he smells funny too. when minseok tries to shower alone, jongin gets whiny, says they’ll waste less time if they go in at the same time. having a body made jongin extremely dangerous, not only because he had one but because minseok did, too and he could reach out and touch if he wanted to (he always did). minseok can’t ever get hard as soon as he wakes up anywhere that isn’t styx. no matter how much he wants to, he just can’t. 

 

“don’t.” minseok pushes jongin’s hand away from his hip. “you know i can’t.” 

 

“i just missed you.” jongin whispers, back hugging him and whimpering when minseok grinds back just to tease. “you’re so small. i want to swallow you.” 

 

“that’s just your demon talking.” minseok scrubs at his chest, a little annoyed when jongin continues to kiss down the slope of his neck. “i can’t.”

 

“whenever we get to have these bodies, i always think about styx fucking up and putting me in your body and yours in mine.” jongin says, biting into minseok’s shoulder. he startles, twisting away a bit. “i want to know what it feels like to be in a body this small…” minseok elbows his stomach when jongin’s fingers prod between his cheeks. “god, i want to eat you.” 

 

“why do you want to fuck me now, of all times?” minseok asks, squeezing his eyes shut when two of jongin’s fingers press into him. it feels nice, but his fucking dick won’t react. “i’m soft. does that turn you on? thinking i don’t like it?”

 

“no. that’s sick.” jongin snickers. his fingers twitch and twist, looking for something. it’s no use, anyway. soft as a marshmallow. “you’re just so small. i like how you feel under my hands.” he prods some more, laughing when minseok shouts, knees buckling. “found it.” 

 

“let me shower, at least.” minseok breathes, “you can eat me after i smell good.” 

 

jongin complies, takes his fingers out, but he’s not any less handsy. he kisses and licks and sucks anywhere he can reach. his hands wander down a lot, too, past minseok’s hips, to his thighs and back up again only to slip back down. minseok could cry from how overwhelmed he is, annoyed that his dick won’t react. minseok washes jongin’s hair for him, always being the i’ll-do-it-for-you type when it came to jongin. jongin bends down and takes a nipple into his mouth. “stop that.” minseok cards his fingers through jongin’s still shampooed hair. jongin sucks harder, acting like he didn’t hear him. “you’re just a baby, aren’t you?” 

 

before jongin can moan, say something crude, minseok pulls him away by his ear. “ah!” jongin bends when minseok pulls him down. “okay. okay. sorry.” 

 

minseok let’s him go and gets out of the shower, not waiting for jongin to wash the shampoo from his hair. minseok’s patting himself down when jongin enters the room again. he’s searching for clothes when jongin grabs his wrist, “i thought you said i could—”

 

“i’ll just lay there.” minseok says, pulling his wrist away. “my dick…” he hates that he sounds somber about it. it’s even a bit ridiculous, if he thinks about it long enough. jongin, his touchy and oddly sweet murder partner who just wanted to fuck him, but there was his dick… that needed at least an hour to react to anything that made him feel good. 

 

“it won’t feel nice?”

 

minseok nods, “it will, just not the way it feels for you.”

 

“ugh.” jongin rolls his eyes, suddenly annoyed. “later, then. before the gala.”

 

minseok notices that jongin keeps fidgeting around, realizing suddenly that he was still hard from all the heavy petting he had done in the shower. “you didn’t come?”

 

“no, dummy.” jongin slips on some underwear and jeans. 

 

“you should have.” minseok says, realizing it sounds kind of mean. 

 

“yeah, maybe i’ll come on your face while you’re sleeping.” 

 

minseok, scandalized, throws a shirt at his head. “you’re so fucking annoying.” 

 

jongin just smiles, satisfied with the rise he’d gotten out of him. 

 

the gala wasn’t for a whole other day, so minseok ventured around the small apartment they would currently reside in. there was no food in the fridge, no tv or picture frames. jongin didn’t have to eat, but he always likes to whenever they leave styx. he could eat all day if minseok didn’t watch him close enough. “too bad it’s so late. i’m craving mexican.” 

 

minseok hums, suddenly going quiet. there’s hardly any noise outside safe for the sound of cars passing by. “want to walk around?”

 

jongin nods, slipping his shoes only halfway on before they leave. it’s cold, possibly november or early december. jongin likes the cold since it was completely opposite of what styx offered them. drowning in hot mud for eternity. minseok lets jongin pull him into his side, walking closely pressed together. sometimes, minseok tries to remember what his life was before he died and was plummatted to styx, before he became a servant to lucifer and lucifer only. he thinks about jongin a lot, too. had they known each other? did they live near each other? minseok didn’t know why neither of them could be outside of styx without the other. 

 

the pain minseok felt when jongin didn’t appear quick enough felt worse than drowning in the river of styx. the ease that came from just hearing jongin’s voice was it’s only remedy. minseok can’t pinpoint it, can’t decide how they’re tied together. 

 

“i can hear you thinking, minnie.” jongin says against his temple. 

 

“it’s nothing.” minseok settles for a simple answer. jongin squeezes him, kisses his cheek, his chin and then his mouth, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to hold his face in his hands. “ah, you’re too rough.” 

 

“sorry.” jongin smiles, kisses under his eyes. “you’re just so fucking cute.”

 

the body he was in now was rather cute. he wasn’t sure if he looked like this before he died, but he must have been cute either way. jongin kisses him a few more times before pulling him along to walk. it feels like hours after when they get back to the quiet apartment. minseok feels heavy, tired and sleepy even though most demons didn’t need sleep. “let me fuck you.” jongin says when they’re in the room. “please?”

 

“if i say no?”

 

jongin frowns, “you’d be cruel.” 

 

“i’m tired.” he frowns. “be slow, yeah? drag it out, if you want.”

 

“yeah?” jongin’s practically jumping up and down. 

 

minseok nods, walks over to him to kiss his jaw once. whenever the roles would be reversed, whenever it would be minseok inside of him, jongin was extra bossy. not there, not there, oh, there, there, don’t slow down. sometimes, minseok just wanted to put his hand over his mouth to make him shut up. minseok was rarely loud, he kind of just breathes hard, whines here and there, but he’s not loud the way jongin was. 

 

and anyway, minseok likes it better this way. jongin, as smug and young as he is, always knows what to say. jongin pushes him on the bed, getting him completely naked first. minseok shivers, suddenly cold. he rubs his arms, laughing when jongin curses and goes to shut the window. it was odd, the obsession he had with the body minseok was in. he’d say, your waist is so small, my hands fit perfectly around it and your thighs are so supple. he’d say things that were far more crude, but minseok can barely remember them. 

 

“we don’t need lube, do we?”

 

minseok nods, “last time we didn’t you made me bleed.” 

 

“i’m still sorry about that.” jongin whispers, kisses his knee. jongin disappears for a few seconds and comes back with a small bottle. it’s half full. 

 

“i’m getting sleepy.” minseok mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. “i’m an older soul than you are.”

 

“i thought you wanted me to drag it out?”

 

minseok nods, “i do.” 

 

jongin doesn’t ask anything after that. he has one knee on the bed when minseok suddenly spreads his legs. it’s obscene, but jongin likes that sort of thing. “i won't make it hurt this time.” 

 

minseok hums, eyes droopy, suddenly drifting until he feels breath tickling his thighs. he leans up on his elbows to find jongin leaving marks on his skin. he sighs and drops back on to the bed, arousal bubbling low in his belly. it’s vague interest, if he’s being honest, but jongin likes starting out mundane, calm and slow. minseok twists away when he feels jongin’s mouth near his rim. 

 

“ah, that again.” minseok whispers, voice heavy with sleep. 

 

jongin doesn’t respond, instead pressing one finger in dry. minseok winces, eyes pressing shut. it doesn’t feel nice, if anything it’s kind of uncomfortable, but jongin’s mouth quickly presses against it, licking and prodding. minseok shakes, thighs closing around jongin’s head in order to press him closer. he’s like a man starved with the way he eats minseok out. 

 

minseok can’t do much but pant and twist his hands into jongin’s hair. he’s teetering on sleep and being fully aware. “stop. gonna come.” 

 

“already?” jongin licks his lips, but doesn’t remove the two fingers. 

 

“sleepy.” minseok tells him. it’s easier to make him come if he’s tired. jongin found that out the first time styx threw them together. 

 

“want you to come first.” jongin breathes quickly, leaning down to take minseok’s half-hard cock in his mouth. jongin treated giving head like it was meticulous, like he had to do certain things just to get minseok off. minseok sighs, closes his eyes but he’s jolting when jongin suddenly goes all the way down, nose pressed against minseok’s stomach. if he wanted to, minseok could just come then and there, but he watches him do it a few more times before his thighs quake embarrassingly fast. head spinning, minseok pushes at his shoulder, “gonna come.” 

 

jongin nods, goes down again but stays there, his eyes welling with tears from his throat constricting. minseok hates jongin’s obsession with his come down his throat. minseok’s thighs shake and he squeezes them around jongin’s head, body suddenly going rigid and the knot in his stomach springing free. obscenely so, jongin moans like he’s the one that just came. he sits up on his knees and opens his mouth, showing minseok before swallowing. 

 

“fucking gross.” minseok whispers. 

 

“you’d pull me off if you really thought it was gross.” 

 

minseok watches as jongin lubes up his cock, hissing from the stimulation. “as if you’d listen to me.” 

 

jongin reaches out and yanks minseok’s hips into his lap, his body at a weird angle from the bed. “wanna be sweet tonight?” minseok laughs softly. “wanna hold me while you fuck me?”

 

“shut up.” jongin pulls minseok flush to his chest, doesn’t miss the way he squirms from his dick brushing against jongin’s stomach. “after the gala, if it’s easy, i’ll let you fuck me.” 

 

“if it’s not?”

 

“you’ll be in the same position as you are right now.” 

 

minseok slaps his shoulder, “you know these things are never— ow what the fuck?” minseok didn’t even feel when jongin pushes in. it’s messy and wet and he hates it like this. minimal lube was needed but jongin liked it wet, like the sounds their skin made. “wait. don’t move.” you’d think minseok would be used to jongin fucking him by now, but it still stings. it doesn’t help that jongin’s abnormally long and thick. 

 

he jumps when he feels jongin’s hand rest over his abdomen, a filthy grin on his face, “can you feel me right here?”

 

“that’s why you, ah, like me. i’m small and your big dick feels even bigger inside of me, huh?”

 

jongin hums, nudging at minseok’s chin with his nose. he notes that they haven’t kissed once since they got here. the combination is heady, jongin slowly rocking him in his lap, his mouth hot over his ear. it’s almost enough to make him come again if he could get hard. jongin bites and sucks, fingers pressing into his hips and thighs to the point it could bruise. minseok could cry, he really could. it feels oddly good, jongin not fucking him like an animal, like he usually did, but still gripping him in a way that bordered on possessive. minseok turns his head and kisses him for the first time since being out of styx. it burns, oddly, his face pinched in pain when jongin’s does the same. minseok gasps, his hand falling to his stomach. “it’s poking me.”

 

“i want to eat you.” jongin growls, throwing him back on the bed and crawling back to his place in between his legs. minseok laughs at his words, the air getting punched out of his lungs when jongin rips through the sweetness and fucks into minseok so hard he has to hold the top of minseok’s head to keep him from moving up the bed. 

 

jongin gets shaky when he’s close, and minseok notes he won’t last much longer, his breath rigid against minseok’s neck. minseok sighs when jongin finally comes with a groan, his body giving way and dropping on to minseok. minseok flinches when jongin bites his neck, his jaw and digs his teeth into the fat of his cheek. “my baby.” he coos. 

 

“get the fuck off.” minseok pushes, “and get out of me.”

 

jongin slides out of him and slumps on to the opposite side of the bed. he stops minseok from getting up and dips a hand in between his thighs, his fingers coming back wet from the come and lube. minseok grimaces, “i’m not eating that.” 

 

“no?”

 

minseok shakes his head. jongin sticks his tongue out and it’s almost enough for minseok to get hard again. “don’t.” he snatches his wrist from getting anywhere near his mouth. minseok quickly sucks jongin’s fingers, doesn’t let his mouth linger too much. 

 

when minseok gets up to shower again, jongin follows him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as he does so. 

 

☠️☠️☠️

 

the gala is one for some of the city’s top head lawyers. there’s a few important political people there, jongin says when they arrive. they look rather dapper, suits a contrast of blue velvet between the two of them. jongin had gotten a wicked look in his eye when minseok showed him how he looked. 

 

“which one is it?” jongin asks, hand resting on the small of minseok’s back. he shrugs, says they’ll know when they see him. “are we drinking tonight?”

 

“as if we can get drunk.” minseok rolls his eyes. a small group of women stare a moment longer at them when they step into the room. jongin’s grip tightens when he notices their lingering stares. “jongin, it’s okay.” 

 

“i know. sorry.” he whispers. they make polite greetings to the people that stop them, ask who they’re here with. jongin lies straight through his teeth, claims he’s a criminal lawyer from out of the country. he presents minseok as his husband. minseok tries to look the part of the quiet other half, but his face is so serious to the point that the people around them look suspicious. 

 

after a few minutes of walking around, minseok leads them to the balcony of the ballroom. it’s cold outside, but they like that better than the heat. “you think we knew each other when we were alive? before styx?”

 

jongin frowns, shrugs, “maybe. why do you ask?”

 

“don’t know. i just never understood why we couldn’t stand being apart or working on different assignments. lucifer always has to put us together or the pain gets so bad i—” minseok stops suddenly. jongin presses close, his arm pulling minseok into his chest. “i can't stand being away from you, but i want to know why.”

 

“maybe that’s just how it’s supposed to be.” jongin answers. “praise satan for throwing us together.” 

 

minseok melts a bit, but the moment is interrupted when he sees the man over jongin’s shoulder. he stumbles and he looks a bit more drunk than anyone else. “that’s our guy.” 

 

jongin turns and spots him, grinning, “he’s wasted.” 

 

“it’ll be easier.” 

 

they hadn’t gone over a plan beforehand. whenever jongin was in charge of it, he kind of lets it happen on its own accord. they had one rule, though, as little blood as possible. choking was easiest, anyway. or smothering. normally, the people they sent down to lucifer rarely out up a fight. much less some drunk lawyer. 

 

jongin kisses minseok’s cheek before breaking away from him. minseok watches as he follows the man through the crowd, picking up a glass of champagne and making a grand show of accidentally spilling it on the lawyer. jongin points toward the bathroom and the lawyer nods, dazed as jongin guides him. 

 

minseok was never one to leave jongin all the dirty work, so he hurried behind them. 

 

the thing about this sort of arrangement was that it was difficult for other people not to see or notice. it wasn’t like they could call the cops or anything. evil is not easily incarcerated. 

 

he can hear jongin apologizing when he enters. quickly, he locks the door and peaks inside to find the man barely conscious against the sinks. 

 

“door.” jongin says. minseok nods, suddenly mute. jongin chances a glance towards minseok before cupping a hand over the man’s mouth and wrestling him to the floor. he doesn’t struggle much, kind of just groans and lightly protests. if he had been sober, jongin would have been far more forceful. 

 

minseok jumps when he hears jongin calling his name, “minseok, hey, hand me that.” he looks toward the sinks and sees a handkerchief. jongin makes quick work of sitting on top of the lawyer and shoving the handkerchief down his throat. he struggles more after that, muffling commands against the cloth. 

 

“hurry.” minseok hisses. jongin tugs off his blazer and rolls the sleeves of his button down up to his elbows. 

 

jongin’s quick about it, his hands gripping the man’s throat until his face turns purple and his eyes bulge. 

 

minseok grimaces, turning around when he hears his windpipe snap. 

 

much of what happens after happens very quickly. jongin walks out like he hadn’t just crushed a man's windpipe with his bare hands and presses minseok close to him. 

 

they’re out on the street when jongin finally lets out a breath, bending forward so he can put his hands on his knees. he heaves. 

 

it was never fun to do that sort of thing, even if they were indentured demons. 

 

minseok soothes him, rubbing his back and whispering to him quietly. 

 

“m’fine.” jongin says, straightening up and wiping his mouth “let’s go.” 

 

☠️☠️☠️

 

after the assignment is done, it’s only a matter of time before they’re back in the river of styx, drowning until they’re needed by lucifer next. minseok lays next to jongin, feeling hungover, but it’s just the feeling they get before being pulled back down. “i think we knew each other.” jongin whispers suddenly. minseok glances at him. “maybe we were best friends, or we dated in college and broke up because of distance. or we were married but with no kids, just a cat and a dog.”

 

“i think so.” minseok replies. 

 

“maybe we were high school sweethearts, prom king and king.” jongin laughs. “options are endless, i guess.” 

 

minseok feels a twinge in his chest when jongin leans forward, kisses his mouth and cheeks, “only reason why i drown in that stupid fucking river is because i know i’ll eventually see you.” 

 

“you don’t have a choice but to drown, stupid.” minseok laughs, mouth hanging open for jongin to suck on his tongue. 

 

jongin tugs him closer by the front of his shirt, kiss gross and sloppy, the way jongin knows minseok secretly likes. “wanna eat you.”

 

“are you into cannibalism? is that why you keep saying that?” minseok leans back, spit dripping from his lips. 

 

“no.” jongin smiles. “you’re just so—” 

 

“i know.” minseok kisses him again. 

 

it doesn’t last very long, anyway. jongin doesn’t get to fuck him again like he had said he would. they’re pulled back under sometime after midnight. 

 

they drown in the river until the next time.

  
  
  



End file.
